Conventionally, there is known a control device for controlling a vehicle travel by recognizing a condition around a vehicle from an image obtained from image sensing means such as a camera built in the vehicle. For example, PTL 1 discloses a vehicle surrounding monitoring device that decides a posture of a pedestrian from an image around the vehicle to rapidly determine a pedestrian to be avoided from colliding with the vehicle and presents information to a driver or controls a behavior of the vehicle. For example, PTL 2 discloses a travel support method for controlling a vehicle travel by obtaining a change of a pace length of a pedestrian, a both-foot stance time, or the like, and obtaining an predicted travel route by estimating an abrupt stop of the pedestrian.